Automatic tire inflation systems may rely on standard vehicle tire valve stems. Standard vehicle tire valve stems may not provide an auxiliary port for allowing an alternate path for air flow or for mounting auxiliary devices. There exists a need for a valve stem having an auxiliary port that is suitable for use with an automatic tire inflation system.